Two Halves
by The Baz
Summary: Xigbar is on vacation and just wants to relax. Velvet is just trying to make it through her second year in Beacon academy. What will happen when these to polar opposites are forced to stick around each other? Only time will tell. T for language, violence, and suggestive themes. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored again. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. No profit of any kind is made off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Listen old man, just give us everything you got an we won't hurt ya." Some punk said aiming a gun at an older looking man in a black trench coat and an eye patch.

The man turned around and looked at the kid and his buddy who was holding a knife while standing behind the one with the gun. "Old man? As if. You guys call this a mugging?" The man in the eye patch chuckled. "The safety on the gun is still on, and theres nothing stopping me from running out that end of the alley." He said pointing to the clear path to the exit of the alley at the other end.

The two punks looked at each other surprised that their target was actually giving them advice on how to mug people. "And to top it all off I can tell by your body language that you've never used a firearm before and won't have the guts to kill a man in cold blood. And besides." The man held out his arms and in a flash of light a pair of large crossbow looking firearms that appeared to be made out of diamonds, appeared in his hands. He then pointed the one in his left hand at the two punks. "I'm not the kind of guy you want to mess with in a dark alley."

The two punks looked scared at the appearance of the two weapons out of nowhere. "Oh shit! He's a huntsmen, run!" The one with the knife shouted before turning and running with his friend right behind him.

"Ah ah ah, your not going anywhere." The man in the coat said as a small portal opened up next to him and he stuck his right arm through. the two punks were horrified when a portal opened up in front of them and a disembodied armed poked through holding one of those guns the man had and fired a diamond like projectile that stuck into the concrete ground in front of them. The two stopped in place looking back and forth between the man and the arm. "See? This way you can't escape. Now, hand over everything you've got."

 **Several minutes later**

"You two be good boys now." Xigbar said as he walked out of the alleyway holding a pile of clothes and a pocket full of cash. When he said everything he meant it, the only thing he left the two with were their underwear and it was rather chilly this evening. After walking a few blocks away Xigbar tossed the clothes into a nearby dumpster as he walked.

It was his vacation time and he didn't really have anything to do, he had the next week off so he picked a world that looked like it could be fun and went there. This world was called Remnant or something like that and so far things were looking up. He'd only been there for an hour and had already participated in a mugging. He kept an eye out for anything interesting or useful to the Organization as he was told, which to him kind of defeated the purpose of a vacation if he would still have to work.

Deciding to spend some of the cash he'd just 'earned' he made his way to a nearby liquor store. The cashier didn't try to card him since he looked to be in his forties and he walked out with a large bottle of rum. Nobody gave him a second glance due to his coat thankfully because of an enchantment he had on him which made anyone look inconspicuous regardless of how much they should stand out. This is what allowed Sora and his group to walk around other worlds without people freaking out about a talking duck or dog.

Lifting up his hood he made his way over to a nearby stand selling a bunch of old trinkets, an old woman sat behind the counter and seemed to be looking at him. Normally stupid little trinkets wouldn't interest him in the least, but something about this woman drew him in. "Welcome child of the dark, it's been a very long time since I've encountered one of your kind."

Xigbar was actually slightly surprised by this as it was extremely rare to find someone who knew about Nobody's. "What's the deal you old bat, how do you know what I am?" He asked rather aggressively.

The old woman just laughed at this. "Oh I've known all about your kind for many decades now, but that is not what I wish to speak to you about. I wish to give you this magical ring as a gift. Unlike many I do not believe the darkness needs to be eradicated, wielders of light are given far more assistance than those of darkness. This is my way of helping to maintain the balance. That is what I believe in balance after all, light and dark existing as two sides of the same coin, not one dominating the other." She handed the silver ring over to Xigbar who immediately felt a connection to the item and removed his right glove.

He slid the ring onto his finger and examined it, it was an ornate silver ring with half a heart carved into the top and a black gem embedded inside the half heart. After a few moments he replaced his glove onto his hand. "What does it do?" He asked the woman with some interest.

"It is one half of a whole much like yourself, as for what will happen when the two are rejoined, that remains to be scene." This was all the woman said before shooing him away leaving him completely confused.

Xigbar decided to just shrug it off and made his way to a nearby park where he laid down under a large tree and began to enjoy his bottle of booze. He must have laid there for several hours before he took off his glove and looked at the ring again. Wanting to look more closely he tried to remove it but found it wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of yanking on the piece of jewelry as hard as he could and it not moving in the slightest he started to get pissed. "What the hell is up with this thing?!" He shouted standing up.

He decided to go back to the woman who gave it to him to demand she take it off of him him, however when he arrived he found that the stand that had been there before was gone.

"Uh excuse me?" A voice said from beside him. Xigbar turned his head and saw a young girl with a pair of large rabbit ears on top of her head looking up at him. "I'm sorry for bothering you but do you know where the woman who had a shop here earlier today went?" She asked nervously in a peculiar accent.

Xigbar looked her over, she was rather attractive though a bit to young for him. She was also wearing an outfit that looked like a school uniform. "No, and lucky for her. The old bat sold me this ring and I can't get it off." He said pulling off his glove and showing her the ring.

The girl took on a look of surprise as she held up her hand which had a very similar ring on it, however instead of a black gem it was white. "Thats why I'm here! I can't remove my ring either." She looked down at the ring sadly. "She spoke about it being half of a whole and that it would help me become a better huntress."

Xigbar sighed and shook his head. "Well it seems we've both been had. Anyway it's just a ring, not being able to take it off isn't really that big a deal." He said nonchalantly putting his glove back on. "See ya round Rabbit." He said giving a wave as he walked away leaving the girl alone.

 **Hours later**

Xigbar was fast asleep on the roof of a tall building, away from the bright lights in the street below. It was around midnight and the stars were shining. All was peaceful until Xigbar began to grow restless in his sleep.

He started tossing and turning in his sleep with a pained expression on his. After a few more seconds of this his eye shot opened and he let out a loud cry of pain while grabbing his left side. "What the fuck?!" He shouted as he tried to stand. His ribs on the left side felt like they had been crushed. As he got to his feet another intense pain flared in his left knee. "What the hell is happening?!"

He fell to his knees as he continued feeling pain across his body. Something in the back of his mind told him to create a portal of darkness to a specific place in the city, one which he'd never been to. Without hesitating he did so and limped through, when he emerged he found himself on another roof top, but he could hear a commotion from below.

"Stomp on those ears next." One voice laughed as Xigbar looked down on the scene below. The girl he saw earlier who also got screwed by the old lady was being beat savagely by a group of older men, she had curled herself into a ball to try and protect herself and Xigbar could somehow tell she was crying. Using her hands she flattened her rabbit ear down on her head, one of the men who was laughing kicked the hand with visible force.

Xigbar immediately felt a sharp pain in his hand, he then realized what was going on, Xigbar summoned his Sharpshooters. "Hey assholes!" He shouted from above getting their attention. "Say goodbye." He then unleashed a hail of crystal like rounds that tore into the groups flesh causing them to start shouting in pain, one of them lost an eye to one of the crystals while another had several fingers ripped apart. The group all ran as they were each hit by dozens of the projectiles. Xigbar was under orders to try and keep a low profile while he was out, so he intentionally used his weakest attacks with barely any energy put into them in order to only slightly injure the group of men. If he had wanted to it would have been easy to turn the group into Swiss cheese and letting the shots tear holes into their bodies.

Xigbar jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground near the girl, he could see her whimpering and bleeding from several spots on her body. "Hey Rabbit, your safe now." He said kneeling down next to her. "I'm gonna need you to drink this alright?" The girl still seemed to be in shock when she looked up at him holding a glass vial with a floating green star inside. "It will make you feel better."

She looked at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it and doing as he said. Moments later she could feel her wounds mending themselves and energy coming back to her. "What was that?" She asked as she shakily stood to her feet.

"A Hi-potion. It heals wounds. Now that your safe and healed I have a question for you." He said taking a more aggressive tone. "Why the hell are our bodies linked?" He asked angrily confusing the girl.

"I don't know what you mean." She said weakly.

Xigbar sighed as he tried to think of away to explain this. "Here, watch this." He rolled up one of his sleeves a little before quickly biting down on his wrist, the girl visibly flinched and grabbed at her own wrist. "See?" He said stopping. "Any pain or damage one of us feels, the other does as well. That how I could tell you were getting stomped back there, the only thing I haven't figured out is why. Usually only powerful magic users can pull this kind of thing off and even then only for a limited time."

The girl nodded as she listened to him explain. She looked up at him and furrowed her brow a little. "You look rather familiar." She said looking at his face more closely.

"Yeah, I'm the other guy that got one of the trick rings... shit." He said as he realized what was happening and took off his glove to look at the ring.

"Oh yes, now I remember. You look different though." She said making him raise an eyebrow, he looked around to find something reflective. He walked over to a nearby window and was shocked at what he saw. The grey in his hair was gone as were his wrinkles, and he looked an inch or two shorter. All in all he looked to be in his early twenties instead of mid forties.

He turned back to the rabbit girl and grabbed her hand and lifting it closer to his face and looked at the ring on her finger. He then brought his ring close to hers and saw that they began to glow slightly.

"Uh I'm sorry about all of this, but I don't really understand whats happening." Xigbar looked up at her sad expression, he could see her rabbit ears droop slightly which was even to him adorable. "But thank you for saving me."

Xigbar sighed again before letting go of her hand. "Don't mention it, you can make it up to me by buying me some food, and following a new motto I'm gonna live buy."

"Whats that?"

"Don't trust free shit you get from old people."

 **As I said, I'm bored and wanted to write a pairing that I know for a fact nobody has done before, ha see what I did there? Anyway, tell me if you want to see more in the reviews. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Fallout 4 is awesome, not surprising I know but still. Enjoy.**

Velvet sat in her seat on the bullhead twiddling her thumbs as she tried to think of a way to explain her situation to Coco. Sitting next to her Xigbar just continued to relax without much of a care. After he had saved Velvet earlier that night, he had her take him to a restaurant and by him some food, while they ate he explained that until he found a way to break the magic binding them together, he would be sticking close by the girl and acting as a pseudo bodyguard sense if she dies then he might also. This to him was the best option sense he could open up a portal to darkness that would take him out of this world, in other words he was stuck on Remnant.

While Velvet understood the situation better after he took the time to explain it further she was still in shock by it. Velvet looked down at her hands with a worried face. "Hey now, don't look so glum. Worst case scenario, we're stuck together for a couple weeks, my boss comes looking for me, and when he finds me he'll break the spell. He's way better at this kind of crap then me. The you and I can go our separate ways and you won't have to deal with my, now far younger and handsome looking mug, bothering you." He explained nonchalantly.

"Your sure your boss would come looking?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, he needs me." Xigbar laughed. The bullhead began to land near the school and letting them off, as they began walking to the school Xigbar started looking around. "Nice place, got nothin on HQ back home, but still nice." He said as they walked.

Velvet began leading them towards the dorms. "It's late so we'll have to talk to Professor Ozpin tomorrow. When we get to my dorm room please wait a moment so I can explain the situation to my teammates." She asked very politely.

"Ozpin?" He asked not recognizing the name.

"He's the headmaster here at the school." She explained as they walked into the dorm building and lead him to some stairs. It didn't take long to reach a white door a for Velvet to stop. "Okay, please wait right here while I go in and explain to Coco." Xigbar nodded and watched her quickly slip into the room and close the door behind her.

Xigbar put his hood up over his head as he leaned against the wall waiting. He stood there for around ten minutes before the doors opened and out walked a brown haired girl wearing a large black T-shirt and a pair of very short shorts. "Are you the one stalking Vel?" She asked sound slightly pissed.

Xigbar was actually taken aback by the accusation, in his life he'd been called a lot of things. Murderer, theif, spy, all around degenerate, but never a stalker. "Stalking? As if. I don't want to be here any more than Rabbit wants me here." As he said this Velvet ran out into the hall and got between the two of them.

"Coco no, I told you that he helped me. It's not his fault we're stuck like this." She said pleading with her leader.

"Come on Vel, do you really believe that crock about magic binding you two. He lying." She said looking at Xigbar.

"Now, now, calling me a liar like that really is rude." Xigbar said pulling his sleeve up and repeating his demonstration from earlier and biting down on his own flesh hard enough to cause Velvet to squeak and flinch from the pain. Xigbar let up when he saw Coco become concerned for her teammate. "As you can see I'm not lying, nor am I the cause of this situation. I want this to be resolved just as quickly as you do, but I don't think thats going to happen tonight in the hallway so if we could move this conversation somewhere a bit less public I would appreciate it." Xigbar said in his usual nonchalant and patronizing way.

Coco frowned for a second before stepping aside and waving him into the room. Xigbar wasted no time in entering, the room itself was actually of pretty nice size and divided into two sections. One side was clean and orderly, the other less so. Coco walked over to the messy side and sat down on a bed that was pushed up against another bed with a dark skinned young man sleeping in it, from what Xigbar could tell the boy was asleep.

On the other side of the room was another empty bed that must have belonged to Velvet sense it was the only empty one left as the last bed had a very large Asian boy sitting on it cross legged, watching every move he made.

"Okay, so whats your deal?" Coco asked Xigbar with her arms cross.

"My 'deal' is simple." Xigbar said making quotes with his fingers upon saying the word deal. "I'm just going to stick around Rabbit here and keep her safe until I can either find a way to break the magic binding us together, or my boss comes to find me and breaks it himself. After that your free of me." He explained as he walked over to a large beanbag in the corner of the room and made himself comfortable. "Damn I love these things, I should get one to take back home." He said as he put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

Coco looked over to Velvet who was standing in the center of the room, Coco sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Sense you did save Vel I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I'll be watching you." With that she crawled back into her beds covers and cuddled up against the dark skinned boy who pulled her in closer.

Xigbar looked at Velvet who was still standing there looking at him. "It's fine Rabbit, I won''t kill you guys in your sleep. Just calm down alright?" He said to the girl before closing his own eye and letting himself drift off to sleep.

Velvet turned around and looked to Yatsuhashi who just nodded to her. She then decided that this was best handle in the morning when she wasn't so tired.

 **Elsewhere**

Xemnas sat in his throne in Where Nothing Gathers, and flipped through a few pages from a book written by Ansem the Wise many years ago when he felt something off. After a moment he closed the book and allowed it to fade into the darkness. "Saix." He called out. There were a few moments of silence before a dark portal opened up upon Saix's chair and soon he appeared.

"You called." He answered his leader.

"Something has happened to Xigbar, it feels as though he's been cut from the darkness." Xemnas explained to the stoic Nobody.

Saix looked slightly surprised to hear this. "Do you think he may have regained his heart?"

"No, he is not filled with light like a human is, he is simply disconnected from the dark." Xemnas spoke without actually looking at Saix. "I want you to go find him and observe him." He ordered him.

"Do you want me to confront him?" Saix asked, now with suspicions the Xigbar may have betrayed them.

"Only if you deem it necessary to protect the Organization and our goals." Xemnas replied gaining a nod from Saix.

"Very well." Saix then disappeared into a portal of darkness.

 **Ozpin's Office**

"And thats the dealio headman." Xigbar said as he finished explaining the situation to Ozpin who sat behind his desk sipping his morning coffee. Glynda stood next to the desk with a disgusted look over how Xigbar was being so casual with the headmaster.

"I see, well Mr. Xigbar I certainly do agree that the best course of action would be to keep you around until we can break this magic that is binding you two together. As long as you are here we can make sure nothing happens to you that could harm Ms. Scarletina and the other way around. Would I be correct in assuming that you are versed in combat based off your rescuing my student?" Ozpin asked taking another sip of his coffee.

Xigbar chuckled. "You can say that. I have been in my fair share of scraps before." He said pointing at his face with his thumb. The giant scar and eye patch were dead give aways that he had a violent past, and usually came in handy when he needed to intimidate someone.

"I see, very well. You may remain here at Beacon academy until you have safely broken any magics that may link the two of you together." Ozpin turned to Velvet and smiled. "Ms. Scarletina, Professor Goodwitch here will walk you back to class and inform your professor to not count you as tardy." He said nodding to Glynda who understood what he meant.

After Velvet stood up and thanked the professor she made her way to the elevator along with the female teacher. Once the door closed Ozpin turned back to Xigbar. "Now that we are alone Mr. Xigbar, how about you tell me what a Nobody is doing on Remnant." He said clearly and without any sign of fear.

"Wow, does everybody here know about us or something?" Xigbar exclaimed throwing his arms up. "Honestly we may be losing our touch if so many people have heard of us." He said more as a groan than anything.

"As far as I know I am one of the very few on Remnant that is aware of your kind, the heartless, and the existence of other worlds. We have been able to maintain an isolation from other worlds do to the fact that the heartless avoid Remnant out of some form of fear for the grimm. Now answer my question." Ozpin said again more sternly this time in an attempt to intimidate Xigbar, though after countless scoldings and angry rants From Xemnas and the old man, both of which put Ozpin to shame when it came to level of scary, Xigbar wasn't impressed.

"I really only came here on vacation. I got no plans of any kind for this world at the moment." He said honestly to the man who frowned.

"I see. Well I hope you don't mind if I am a bit suspicious of your kind." Ozpin said not actually caring whether or not Xigbar minded. "Though be aware. If you or any other of your kind show yourselves to be threats to my school, you will regret it. I may not be a keyblade wielder, but I am by no means someone to be trifled with. You may leave now." Ozpin finished while giving his best serious glare as Xigbar stood to leave.

Once he was gone Ozpin leaned back in his chair and let out the breath he had been holding. In all honesty he wasn't sure if even he was strong enough to take on a intelligent Nobody and win. He just hoped that Xigbar was telling the truth about only being there here for vacation, other wise they may be in for more trouble than they can handle.

 **And another chapter down. Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews, review are really what help me get through the day and continue writing stories. I absolutely love hearing from you guys. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So to all of you who don't know, I have indeed started that crossover I've been thinking about doing and have actually already posted the first chapter, its called The Outcasts. It would mean a lot if you guys could go check it out. Also I'd like to thank everyone for supporting this story as well. Enjoy.**

Xigbar snored lightly as he sat with his legs up on the table, Velvet sat next to him trying her best to not be noticed by the teacher. After their talk with Ozpin several days ago, Xigbar had been following her almost everywhere and that was fine at first, but now he was starting to get on the nerves of some of the teachers and students around them which lead to them complaining to her sense he ignored anyone who tried to confront him.

Right now they were in history class and Xigbar had immediately gone to sleep much to the annoyance of Oobleck who would throw a glance at him every once in a while however he would soften up when he saw the apologetic look on Velvets face. She was one of his favorite and best students and knew that if she had brought him into class with her then she must have a good reason so he did his best to ignore it. He did not however ignore the paper balls and rubber bands that were being flung at the sleeping form of her guest.

"Mr. Winchester, if continue to act so childishly I will have you and your team each write me a six page essay on different topics, am I clear?" Oobleck asked in a stern voice as he was growing tired of the boys obnoxious nature.

"Yes sir." Cardin replied as he leaned back into his seat and let Oobleck continued with his lecture. After a few moments Cardin jumped up from his seat holding his leg. "Ah shit! What was that?!" He shouted causing everyone to look at him. After rubbing his leg for a moment he pulled a diamond shaped object out of his calf that had a bit of blood on it.

"Mr. Winchester, please. If you are injured in some way then go to the infirmary and try to refrain from disrupting my class." Cardin growled as he threw the object to the wall were it shattered and disappeared before limping towards the door. Velvet recognized the object and looked at Xigbar who had just pulled his hand out from beneath the desk and let out a yawn.

Just as Oobleck was about to continue the bell rang and Xigbar stood up before stretching. Velvet quickly gathered her things and grabbed Xigbars sleeve and pulled him out of the room and around the corner. "Did you do that to him?" She asked frowning.

Xigbar grinned. "I have no idea what your talking about." Velvet continued to frown at him, after a second he lost his grin. "Why do you even care Rabbit? I've seen the way he treats you and your kind in class, you should be laughing with me." He said meeting the girls gaze.

"Violence is never the answer to issues with other people. Cardin is a jerk but he doesn't deserve to be assaulted in class, and my name isn't Rabbit, its Velvet." She stated clearly showing her distaste.

Xigbar scoffed slightly. "Violence is never the answer? As if. Thats just a bunch idealistic nonsense coming from the mouth of someone who grew up in a time of peace. A time where the only trouble you ever had to deal with was a bit of racism over something as trivial as a pair of bunny ears. One day your gonna learn that contrary to what you believe, violence more often then not is the answer, and the sooner you learn that the sooner you'll stop waking up late at night crying from nightmares about that Cardin kid." He said regaining his grin as Velvet looked shocked at his words.

Tears began to form in her eyes before she held her hand back and made to slap him only for him to catch her arm. "Oh whats this? Answering a problem with violence? Maybe your closer to learning than I thought."

Velvet yanked her hand out of his grasp and quickly ran in the other direction, leaving Xigbar with a frown on his face. Usually he got a kick out of messing with people but for some reason this time it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Ah screw it, I'm going to sleep."

 **With Velvet**

Velvet ran through the halls passing by anyone in them while doing her best to keep the tears in her eyes from being seen. After navigating through several hallways she exited out into the courtyard and ran towards her favorite tree around the corner where people rarely ever go. She quickly collapsed under it and let out everything that had been building up over the past few days.

She sobbed away her stress, anger, fear, everything. It felt good to get it all out but at the same time her mind kept going back to Xigbar's face, always grinning that dark grin regardless of what was going on around him, never caring about anything. It made her angry, angry that someone who could be so mean could be so happy. She always did her best to always be kind to everyone she met just like her grandpa taught her, but still she had to deal with so much pain on a daily basis, whether it be physical abuse or discrimination.

She sat there crying for several minutes before her sobs began to subside, then she heard the very last thing she wanted to hear at that moment.

"Hey guys, I think I found a lost pet over here." She looked up and saw team CRDL surrounding her. She could see the fresh bandage wrapped around Cardin's leg from where he was treated.

"Please go away." She said weakly not in any position for their bullying.

Cardin laughed as he walked up beside her a crouched down next to her. "Now is that anyway to talk to someone who came over here out of concern for his fellow student?" He asked with a smile. "Cause that seems pretty rude to me."

"I believe the young lady asked for you to leave her alone." A deep voice came from several feet away getting the boys attention. They turned around and saw a man wearing a coat identical to Xigbar's, though his hair was blue and he had an X shaped scar across his face.

"And who are you? One of that cyclops's friends?" Russel asked drawing one of his daggers.

The blue haired man turned to look at the mohawked boy. "If your referring to Xigbar, than it's clear he has failed at remaining undetected. In any case you four should leave, I have business with that girl." He said not really paying much attention to the four boys.

"We'll leave when we feel like it." Cardin responded stepping forward and putting his hand on the mans chest in an attempt to push him, this however didn't happen as plan when the man grabbed his armored wrist and with no visible effort threw him several meters away.

Russel charged him only for him to make a back handing motion that sent a wave of blue energy out which sent Russel as well as Dove, and Sky flying backwards. The man then looked at the girl he wished to speak to. "Girl, come with me." He said clearly as he held out his hand to her. "We need to discuss a few things."

Velvet looked over at team CRDL who were trying to pick themselves up except for Cardin who was holding his wrist with a pained expression. She could see that the armor the encased his wrist was bent inward in the shape of a hand print. Velvet looked back to the man who still had his hand held out towards her, slowly she placed hers in his and got to her feet before wisps of darkness began forming around them.

 **With Xigbar**

Xigbar shot up from his spot on Velvet's bed when he felt the familiar feeling of darkness forming around him, the only problem was that as he looked around there was no darkness forming. It only took him a few seconds to figure out that the Rabbit was being taken through a portal, but to where and by who was the real question.

Xigbar jumped out of bed and ran out the door as he tried to pin point were they were at by feeling for their energy, this was difficult because that really wasn't his strong suit. As he made it outside he saw that asshat from class that he hit in the leg with a crystal and his team all walking towards the dorms, all looking like they just got their asses kicked and with the asshat himself holding his wrist.

"Who did that?" He demanded in a hurry as the four turned to him looking nervous. Xigbar wasn't as worried about the girls safety as much as he was his own, depending on who was sent here they may think that killing her will release the link between them, but he wasn't sure if that would kill him as well or not.

When the four didn't answer Xigbar grabbed the blue haired one and summoned his sharpshooter, placing it at his throat. "Who!?" He demanded again.

Sky raised his hand looking terrified. "Some guy wearing the same coat as you, he had an X shaped scar across his face and blue haired!" He answered as quickly as possible.

Xigbar tossed the kid to the side as his frown grew deeper. "Saix, why are you here?" He asked himself. "And more importantly where are you?" Xigbar looked up at the moon before getting an idea.

Xigbar took one of his crystals out of his gun and rolled up his sleeve before he began dragging the tip a long his skin, not hard enough to draw blood but just enough to make it rise and become red where he scratched. The red marks spelled out 'Where You', if his hunch was right then Velvets body would react the same as his did and the same marks would appear on her.

It was several minutes before he finally got a reply, he had started to think it didn't works. He looked at his arm and read 'Em Forest Help', he frowned again. After letting out a sigh he decided that leaving her to Saix was cruel beyond even his liking, plus again he got a bad taste in his mouth as he thought about it. Saix was quiet but out of every member of the Organization it was clear he was the most indifferent and cruel, more so than even Larxene.

"Don't worry Rabbit, I'm coming." He whispered to himself as he began running towards the forest.

 **IMPORTANT (kinda)**

 **And there we go, another chapter down. While writing this chapter I was also watching TV, I would write during commercials. It was during these commercials that I realized the Christmas was nearing, how did I realize this you ask? Was it the holiday based themes? The Christmas movie line ups on every channel? No, it was the damn fragrance commercials. Every year without fail during December TV gets flooded with fragrance commercials, and everyone of them is the fucking same. Some impossibly sexy man and some moderately hot woman are engaging in some PG-13 level sex while on a boat, or in a pent house while everything is filtered in black and white for some reason. Then it pans out and looses focus before the logo and name of the fragrance appears. Anyway, its in honor of this time of year that I am considering writing out my ideal fragrance commercial in fanfiction form, tell me in the reviews which of my fics you want to see promoting a made up fragrance. LATER.**


End file.
